


Side Mission

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [45]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Every have one of Those Days, ya get off work, ya go to the fridge and ya just wanted that last piece of whatever? And it's not there...Then ya gotta go on a side mission to get the thing?Morbie is on one of those missions, he might as well resupply while he's at it.





	Side Mission

Michael shuffled in, grumbling as he threw off his jacket, “Morbie! Movie night.”

“Is it a full moon,” he asked as he shuffled to the fridge.

“Huh, no I don't think so?”

“Damn, thought maybe it was, at least it hasn't been as bad as some days.”

“False alarms?”

“Drug seeking, some of them, had one so convincing Claire called me to check on them. She's good but she's been run so ragged too.”

“Bet she's really regretting taking that Head Nurse job, huh?”

“Better pay,” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes, “There was a porterhouse in here when I left wasn't there?”

“There was, like 2 days ago, didn't you take that for lunch yesterday?”

“Jarvis, when was the last time I was on premises?”

“Roughly 20 hours, sir.”

“In that case, probably...”

“Stay away from the ground beef,” Peter called, glaring. “I'm making lasagna tomorrow.”

Michael grumbled, “Jarvis, they find anything new on my tests?”

“You're no longer listed as deficient, Sir has mentioned perhaps maintaining your current diet and requested more testing in a few weeks.”

“Okay, so no harm so far.”

“Can we order that in?”

“Yeah,” he grumbled as he checked the time, “None of the good suppliers are open this late though. Tony wants me to steer clear of meat with 'unknown' sources.”

“I could check in on some suppliers that may still be open or able to take a custom order, sir.”

Michael rubbed his eyes, “Best, Jarvis, absolute best.”

“What would you like me to order?”

“Anything that's a good cut of muscle, already trimmed is best.”

“How many pounds worth, sir?”

Michael sighed, “10? 10 should last awhile shouldn't it?”

Peter laughed, “25! If it's decent cuts make it a weekly recurring.”

“I do not go through that much-”

“I've had to beat you off every time I've tried to actually cook steak...”

“TMI,” Ned called as he rolled his eyes and chowed down on his popcorn.

“Not like that, jeez.”

Michael shook his head, “I can not be that bad.”

“Morbie, a good cut of steak is between half a pound and a pound each if not more, yes you are in fact that bad.” Peter threw popcorn at him, “Now get over here, watch some stupid horror flick and bitch about how the fuck they think arterial spray works.”

Michael laughed, grabbing a soda as he shuffled toward the couch to land next to his best friends, “Should be sleeping,” he yawned, “On call.”

“Morbie... I thought you were burning yourself out in school, Jesus Christ if I'd known it was this rough I woulda told ya to go into Law.”

“Couldn't go into Law. Everyone would agree with me,” he mumbled as he tried to keep his eyes open, sipping on his drink.”

Ned and Peter both blinked over at him when his stomach growled, “So, which demonic creature took up residence in there?”

Michael snorted, yawning, “How the fuck should I know?”

“Sir,” Jarvis' voice rang out.

“Delivery already here?”

“No, sir, St. Bartholomew's is calling.”

“I just got out of there,” Michael grumbled.

“They have some information you may wish to hear yourself.”

“Fine, put them through, warn them I'm not alone and they're on speaker.”

“Of course, sir.”

Michael sighed when he heard, “Hello?”

“Yeah, Jarvis said you wanted to tell me something.”

“I rotated you off the 'on call' list, get some sleep kid.”

Michael laughed, “You find more doctors for the ER or did they make you say that?”

“We're still working on some, but we've got enough to at least do this, seeing as how you're the only one that's always seemed to pick up or respond when we call.”

“Shit, you're working on a wipe out aren't you?”

“Let's say, you're not on that list.”

“Fuck, alright, keep me up to date on how long I'm still off the list.”

“I have it on paper for 1 week, but-”

“Shit happens, otherwise I'd be outa a job.”

“Get some sleep, kid, you've earned it.”

“See ya around, thanks for letting me know.”

“Sir, your delivery is here,” Jarvi's voice broke the call.

“Sorry to say this, but gotta run. I've got someone waiting in the lobby for me. Thanks again.”

“Like I said, you earned it.”

Michael blinked and smiled at the, 'call disconnected' voice over as he headed to the lobby. He smiled at the cooler and the warning that 'it's heavy' when he reached out for it, “I know,” was chirped as he handed off the folded bills as a tip and signed the receipt before he headed back up.

“Welp, I know what works instead of caffeine,” Peter smirked as he circled to start sorting the haul.

“I got a small variety, in case you had a preference to a certain cut.”

Michael frowned as the shrink wrapped liver, looking it over before tossing it in the sink, “No organ meat.”

“Forgive me, sir, I know liver has the highest concentration of nutrients for one with anemia.”

“Yeah, no organ meat.” He frowned at it, “Parker can you get rid of that, just the thought is making me sick. I don't remember you liking liver...”

“I'll freeze it, May likes liver and onions on occasion,” Peter snagged it up to throw it in the freezer door while he watched Michael checking over the other cuts.

He frowned at some of the cuts, Jarvis taking notes on which cuts he showed disinterest in as he found one he liked before he started settling them in the fridge, “The higher end cuts preferred next order, sir?”

“I'm not sure I'll be ordering from them again, some of these cuts look to be past their date.”

“Oxidation does cause discoloration, sir.”

“Yeah but in house vacuum sealing like this? It shouldn't be graying unless they only package them like this at the time the delivery was ordered and yeah, those ones are getting cooked.”

“I've informed them of how off the color was of the delivered meats, sir. They are checking on their stock and attempting to figure out the source of the problem.”

“Steak?” He called as he cut open two of the graying packages, instantly feeling sick at the smell. “Parker, is this off?”

Peter made a face as he sniffed, “It needs cooked but it's not off.”

“Yeah, I'll cook those, better as leftovers than what it is.”

“Butter and garlic?”

Michael rolled his eyes and smirked, “Which cut do you want?”

“Just cook them, they'll get eaten.”

Michael set a pan on the stove as he poured some oil in the pan and turned the heat on, “They're getting well done, deal with it.”

“Yes, please,” Peter smirked as he winced at the color compared to the obvious fresher cut Michael got out for himself. “Heyheyhey, use a fork and knife, you heathen!”

Michael sighed as he grabbed a set of utensils, “Happy?”

“Yes,” he beamed as Michael rolled his eyes and used tongs to drop the steak into the pan and put on the lid. “So, verdict?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “It's a streak,” he grumbled as he cut another bit and chewed, “At least it's decently fresh.” He got a few more bites in before he had to stop, “I think they preserve their meat. Jarvis, are they fresh cuts, in house packaged?”

“They claim fresh and offer to even custom cut their stock. Even go as far as to offer full animals for special parties.”

“It's not settling well. Didn't taste it right away but there's something wrong with that.”

“Sir, it appears they sent another delivery, the desk has someone with a package for you.”

Michael gulped down some water, trying to clear the taste, “Okay.”

“Michael, the steaks,” Peter called as he rushed the pan.

“Throw them all out,” he growled as he got into the elevator. He was glaring when the elevator opened.

“I'm sorry, sir, they said there was something wrong with the last order, and had another one sent out.” Michael sighed at the poor delivery person.

“Send it back, no more deliveries. They're using preservatives in their 'fresh' product packaging.”

The delivery person looked so confused, “They do?”

“Yes, take them back, please, add any fare to their end. I never ordered a second delivery.”

The delivery person frowned at the cooler, “Was their anything else wrong, so I can report it in person, in case of another communication error.”

Michael smiled as he lifted the cooler, shifting and pulling a graying piece of meat, frowning when this batch had even more than the one upstairs, “Take a look for yourself. Deliveries isn't how you get rid of final day stock...”

The delivery person was frowning at it, “I'll be happy to take it back and inform them. Thank you.”

“Jarvis, let them know I'm going to get some real fresh food,” Michael mumbled into his phone as he headed out.

“Sir has warned-”

“I'm fucking starving and in the mood to bite someone's head off at this point. I'm getting me some real fresh meat.” Michael smirked as he checked his phone, calling Foggy.

“Hey Michael, everything alright?”

“Everything's fine, except I'm fucking starving, where'd you say your parents' butcher shop was again?”

Foggy laughed, “I'll let Theo know he's got a special customer on the way.”

“Thanks Foggy, I owe you.”

Michael winced when Jarvis cut in, “I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but the company refunded the purchase and has sent a rather generic apology for the loss of patronage and are launching an investigation on their quality control.”

“Might wanna mention that to Tony for future reference if you got that list from his records.”

“Everything okay over there?” Foggy asked, not having heard Jarvis.

“Yeah, tried somewhere new and it bit me in the ass. What I really want is good quality fresh raw beef... And they only seemed to get two of those right at 1 time.”

“Might be technically a day old from the delivery time with how late it is, mind you, but we can try.”

Michael smiled when he turned the corner to see Foggy standing in the shop front, smiling at him, “Didn't expect a mini reunion.”

Foggy laughed as he hung up the phone to let him in. “Hey, what's up?”

“I'm starving, and on a weird diet,” he smirked at the hug, tapping Matt's cane just to make him smirk.

“What kinda diet?”

Matt was already frowning, “Raw meat is dangerous, you know.”

“Yeah, any chance you can name whatever the hell I ate?”

“Rather not,” his nose scrunched up.

“Preservatives in that list?”

“Yeah, it's technically a preservative.”

“Toxic?”

“No, just, annoying.”

“Good,” Michael smiled as Theo came out of the back with a tray. “Oh that smells wonderful.”

Matt was frowning, “Your diet really has changed?”

“I'm anemic as hell, shut up. I love these cuts, please tell me you can keep up a supply of this quality.” Matt was frowning when Michael's stomach was growling loud enough even Foggy blinked at him.

“I'd have to have a month down depending on how big the supply, in case you cancel and I have to sell it out in store before it goes bad.”

“How much can you sell tonight without loss of customers?”

“Usually I run around 20 pounds overage depending on sales.”

“What's the sale item?”

Theo actually smiled, “Our choice is cube this week, and ribeye. There's a price drop on the prime but I'm about to lower it again because I can't seem to get rid of it.”

“The prime still as fresh as this?”

“I dropped the order low after the first week, so I don't have enough to make an offer of it.”

“Anything not selling this week you're about to drop?”

Theo laughed, “I got a few, end of the month is a little rough sometimes.”

“If they're still red, I'll take it, pack um up.” Michael was licking his lips as he waited out the meat getting weighed, blinking when Matt reached to grab one of the small packages and tossed it to him. “What?”

“Shut up and eat, you really are starving.”

“Don't think anyone here wants to see that.”

“I hear your stomach eating itself, we all can at this point.”

Michael glared at him, smiling when Theo got back with some of the other cuts that hadn't been selling well, “Okay, beef only Foggy said, right?”

“Yeah, um, I've got sever anemia, I get a craving for raw meat.”

“Oh, shit, that must suck. Especially if you're scrambling for supplies this late.”

“You have no idea, you're actually the second place I tried because the other delivered... I shoulda just called first. Didn't think I'd have the energy to actually travel but rage is an amazing thing.”

Theo gave a whistle when he saw the total, “I might have gone a little over board-”

Michael just shrugged and offered a card, “If your system can't run this late I've got cash too.”

Theo was blinking at him, “Foggy, who'd you say this kid was?”

“He's... a friend.”

“I do want to make a standing order, but we can hash that out after I get home, eat some real food and then discuss some problem cuts and product you have. We might just be able to get a deal going about dumping the end of month stock if this is the usual haul.”

“I'd, actually be good with that.” Theo offered his hand over the counter, “Theo Nelson.”

“Michael Morbius.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, here's my number, text me if you've got a problem beef shipment, I might take it off your hands.”

Theo blinked at the card, “Doctor?”

“Yeah, Claire made me get the damn things, said it'd be easier down the line. I don't see it, just more call center bullshit for Jarvis to deal with.”

Matt laughed, “At least you have a good anti-spam set up.”

Michael frowned, “Alright, now how do I get all this back without dropping something?”

“Call a cab.”

“Right, cab, Jarvis, cab please.”

“Of course, sir,” Theo's eyes went wide at the response, blinking rapidly when the cab didn't even take 2 minutes to show.

“Thanks J, and thanks Theo, and thanks Foggy, I guess for bugging your little brother in the middle of the night.”

“Hey!”

Theo laughed, “I've made more in this transaction than some days, it's all good.”

Michael frowned, “I guess we'll have to change that.”

Michael was smiling when he loaded his haul up and the car pulled away, “Foggy, who the hell did you get me involved with?”

“He's a good kid, Theo.”

“That's Tony Freaking Stark's kid! Foggy, seriously?!”

“I'll explain later.”

Michael frowned, “Jarvis, can you check if there's a pattern of... apprehension of working with me at the hospital?”

“What's brought this up, sir?”

“Just realizing that my adoptive father might have some unintentional cause behind our lack of staff at work.”

“Sir has done nothing to risk your job at the hospital, you've specifically said to stay out of it, and he has.”

“That's why I said unintentional, I mean his very involvement with me might be some of the reason. You know how people are.”

“Unfortunately I do, sir. I shall look into it.”

“Thanks J,” Michael passed off the fare, nodding at the blink from the driver, “Keep it, I'm out of smaller bills.”

“Thank you,” was called as Michael gathered his stock and headed into the Penthouse, “J remind me to hit the bank, I've only got hundreds left.”

“I will, sir.”

Michael sighed when he finally got to his floor and started toting the bags to the counter when he jumped at the sudden tune. “What the fuck?”

Peter was laughing, “What?”

“Was that seriously...” Michael started smiling as he set out the packages, “Knock it off and come help me split these up.”

“What? Quest complete, you earned a victory tune after that one.”

“Seriously though?”

“Yep!” Peter was smiling and flailing, “Dude, use a fork at least,” he practically yelled when he caught Michael snagging a bite from a good cut of loin.

“Fine, getting a fork,” Michael stabbed the slab with the carving fork they had in the utensil holder. “I got a fork?”

Peter was trying to hold the annoyed face, he couldn't hold it long as Michael beamed and chomped another bite. “I cleared out the shit from the fridge and freezer. What's going where?”

Michael shifted the packages, “Freezer, fridge. Large pieces package 1 each medium 2 small-”

“Let me guess, 3?”

“Haha, so, ya helping or what?”

“I'm trying to keep you from eating it all... Slow down.”

“I'm starving!”

“Yeah yeah.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering what tune Parker played, this is it   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YCN-a0NsNk


End file.
